R e b o o t
by anonim-san13
Summary: Kise Ryouta, pemuda asing yang menanyaiku macam-macam. Di samping itu, ia mengaku sebagai tunanganku. Padahal, aku tidak ingat pernah mengenalnya! [Kise x OC!Mariyuki Arisa] [Prologue]


**Reboot**

 **[Kise Ryouta x OC]**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Stroy (c) anonim-san13 / absurdness**

 **Warning: non-EYD, OOCness, typo(s)**

 **Disclaimer: Saya tidak meraih keuntungan apa pun dari fic ini.**

 **.**

 **P** **r** **o** **l** **o** **g** **u** **e**

 **.**

Suasana yang tenang. Langit sore yang menenangkan, burung-burung hinggap ke bangku taman, angin yang sejuk—semua itu tidak dapat digambarkan dengan kata-kata oleh gadis berkisar 16 tahun yang sedang menggambar di buku sketsa. Suasana inilah yang ia inginkan.

Mariyuki Arisa, 16 tahun, berkacamata, tidak pandai dalam hal bersosialisasi. Seluruh perasaannya ia torehkan pada kertas berukuran A4. Baginya, itu cukup untuk mewakili perasaannya.

"... ah. Aku haus, mungkin aku harus membeli minuman terlebih dahulu." Begitulah pikirnya, kemudian ia memasukkan koin ke _vending machine_ terdekat. "Mungkin kopi dingin menyenangkan." Dengan begitu, sudah jelaslah apa yang dipilihnya. Mesin bergetar menandakan sedang bekerja, kemudian sekaleng kopi dingin menggelinding di tempat yang di sediakan.

Mengambil kopi tersebut, kemudian membuka kalengnya. Diteguknya minuman tersebut, kemudian ia bergegas kembali ke bangku taman di mana buku sketsanya berada. Namun, ia malah mendapati seorang pemuda dengan penampilan yang aneh sedang membolik-balik buku sketsanya.

"E-eh ..," ujar gadis tersebut, ia bingung ingin melakukan apa. Bagaimana pun, ia tidak pandai bersosialisasi. Apalagi terhadap orang yang belum dikenalnya. Ia mencoba mendekati pemuda tersebut hingga berjarak dua langkah.

 _Gulp._ Ia mencoba memberanikan diri. Dengan segenap keberaniannya, ia membuka mulut—

"Huh? Arisa _cchi?_ "

—dan menutupnya.

Dengan heran, ia menatap pemuda tersebut. Bagaimana pemuda asing ini mengetahui namanya—terlebih nama depannya?

Apa dia _stalker?_

Gadis tersebut mengamati pemuda itu dengan was-was. Rambut pirang, memakai topi hitam dan kacamata hitam—yang seharusnya digunakan di pantai. Apa pemuda ini—berniat menculiknya?

Anehnya, pemuda tersebut menatap balik gadis tersebut. "Arisa _cchi?_ Tenang, ini aku!" Ia tertawa sejenak, kemudian melepas kacamata hitamnya dan topinya. "Maaf, mungkin aku menakutimu. Aku kabur dari kejaran massa."

 _Kejaran massa, katanya? Apa dia maling?_ Gadis tersebut tidak menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Ia ingin mengatakan tersebut, namun terpotong oleh ucapan pemuda tersebut. "Hng? Apa ini buku sketsamu, Arisa _cchi?_ Kau memang tidak berubah." Ia menyerahkan buku sketsa milik sang gadis. Ragu, lawan bicaranya menerimanya.

"Sekarang kau sekolah di mana? Aku di SMA Kaijou." Gadis tadi menahan napas. _Di mana katanya? Ia sekolah di mana?_

Lambaian tangan membuyarkan lamunan gadis tersebut. "Arisa _cchi!_ "

Sebenarnya, mereka berada di sekolah yang sama. _Sebenarnya._ Dan gadis tersebut merasa ia tidak perlu memberitahukan fakta tersebut pada orang yang ia anggap asing. Ia lantas memutar badannya dan berancang-ancang lari. "Um, a-aku ... permisi dulu. S-sampai jump—"

Seutas tangan meraih ujung pakaian gadis tersebut.

"Arisa _cchi_ , tidak akan kubiarkan kau kabur." Nada bicara pemuda asing tadi berubah menjadi serius. "Jangan-jangan, kau tidak mengenaliku?"

 _... iya. Itu benar. Sekarang lepaskan aku, kumohon ... aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan orang asing._

Gadis tersebut tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya, ia menunduk dan menggelengkan kepala. Lebih baik jujur tidak mengenalinya daripada berbohong kalau mengenalinya, bukan?

Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut mendesah kecewa. Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada pakaian gadis tadi, kemudian menghela napas. Entah kenapa, gadis tersebut merasa bersalah. "U-um ... maaf, s-siapa Anda?" ujarnya—lebih mirip seperti bisikan.

Mimik wajah pemuda tersebut berganti menjadi ceria seperti sebelumnya. "Aku Kise Ryouta," ucapnya dengan intonasi yang sesuai dengan ekspresinya.

Mata gadis tadi terpejam, mencoba mengingat-ingat nama tersebut. Merasakan nada menggantung dari lawan bicaranya, ia menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan pemuda tersebut selanjutnya. Ia harap, itu bukanlah kata-kata yang akan mengganggunya.

"Tunanganmu."

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Setelah WB menghasilkan (?) fic** _ **absurd**_ **ini. Gaya penulisannya berubah, enggak? Tambah aneh ya? :"))**

 **Ini ide dadakan. Entah kenapa, pengen nulis. Entah ada** _ **typo**_ **atau enggak hiks.**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca :'3**

 _ **~absurdness**_


End file.
